clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SheepLines
SheepLines is a minor international airline, that offers scheduled and charter service to various cities in the Antarctic. The airline has one main hub at Frostborough International Airport and focus cities at Googolplex and South Pole City. The airline has over 20 destinations across the continent. It also has a military division, The Battering Rams. History In 2008, a PSF commando left the force to become a businesspenguin in the aviation industry. He started the airline as a charter airline and offered short-haul services to some costal areas in the country from Club Penguin City. After the airline started to have large financial problems, the CEO sold 51% of the airline to his former commander, Jonathan "Sheepman" Sheep, who named the airline after himself. In 2009, Sheepman reformed the airline an made it into a small international airline. Soon enough, the airline started attracting many customers. The airline then moved hub operations to Frostborough International Airport. (See The Battering Rams for more history) Fleet *Snowing 737-500 (7) *Snowing 737-700 (3) *Snowing 747-400 (3) *Snowing 777-300ER (10) *Snowing 737-800 (2, charter only) *Airhail A340-500 (5) *Airhail A330-300 (8) Cargo *Airhail A330-500 (5) *Airhail A340-500 (2) Cabin Sheep Class Sheep Class is the First Class equivalent of the airline and is only available on longer domestic and all international flights. The seats are made from fine leather, and can recline to 180 degrees to convert into a small bed. Each seat is in it's own cubicle. The seats also feature PTVs as well, provided by TonyAntarctica, and feature more than 18 television channels. There is also audio provided by XM Satellite Radio, and feature over 10 radio channels. Wi-Fi is also available. There are also free, complementary 5 course meals available in-flight. Passengers also receive free snacks, drinks, silk blankets, goose feather pillows and other amenities too. Travelers may also received priority boarding passes at airports and access to the SheepClub, located at select destinations. EliteBusiness Class EliteBusiness Class is the Business Class equivalent of the airline and is available on all domestic and international routes. The seats are made from fine leather, and can recline to 150 degrees.The seats also feature PTVs (with 10 channels), as well as 5 radio channels and free Wi-Fi access as well. There are also free, complementary 3 course meals available in-flight. Passengers may also receive free snacks, beverages, pillows and blankets as well. Passengers also have access to priority boarding passes at airports and access to the SheepClub, located at select destinations. Economy Class Economy Class is the airline's standard class. It is available on all flights. The seats recline to 120 degrees and are made of polyester. The seats feature PTVs provided by TonyAntarctica.There are 7 television and 5 radio channels available in-flight. All passengers traveling in this class receive free two-course meals. Three-course and five-course meals, can be purchased on-board for a small fee. Passengers may also receive free snacks, beverages and other amenities as well. Passengers in this class do not have access to the SheepLounge or any services that passengers in both Business and SheepClass receive, unless they pay an extra fee. Livery Most of the aircraft are painted with a mainly black paint scheme, the aircraft have the airline's logo on the main body, just above the passenger windows.The aircraft have the airline's symbol on the tailfin of the aircraft. Some aircraft are painted in different liveries, such as one of the Snowing 777-300ER aircraft, which has the flag of Antarctica painted on it, and was a special commemorative livery released in 2009. Incidents and Accidents *On March 18,2010, SheepLines Flight 474, originating from Triskelle Waterdouse International Airport, and bound for South Pole City-Metropolitan Airport, (a Snowing 777-300ER), lost two engines. This caused the aircraft to stall. The flaps failed to deploy as well. The aircraft was diverted to Blizzardville by the SPC Control Tower, as the plane was too low an altitude to continue a safe, regular approach into South Pole City. The aircraft began a low approach onto Runway 11/27, and finally landed safely. The runway was closed for three hours, as passengers escpaped the aircraft. The incident is still under investigation by the FAAA. They released a statement, saying that there was an electrical fault of some kind, stopping the fuel pumps from working. Category:Airlines